


Closer

by zeekars



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Broken Promises, Canon Compliant, Dialogue Light, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, Lowercase, M/M, No Smut, Secret Relationship, Separations, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27585614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeekars/pseuds/zeekars
Summary: jaehyun could feel him on his skin, the taste of him still burned onto his tongue even after so long.orjaehyun and hyunjun have a secret relationship, one that hyunjun initiates. the relationship is left in a confusing state when they didn't break up but have not spoken in months after hyunjun left the group
Relationships: Heo Hyunjoon | Hwall/Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

> this is based off a early 2000s song called Closer by Ne-Yo, if you've heard it you'll probably recognize the similarities in the lyrics to parts in this story. anyway, i might make a part two to this, but its most likely going to stay as a one-off.

"come closer." hyunjun beckoned, tilting his head upwards as he pressed his back onto the cold concert hall wall. his eyes were half-lidded, the lights hitting them to look as though the stars were trapped within his eyes even when seduction was lying beneath them. jaehyun knew what he wanted, the way hyunjun's lips curled up into a smirk only proved it further. his body moved on its own, walking closer to the younger slowly, it wasn't like he didn't want to though. 

"what if someone sees us?" jaehyun questioned, matching the volume hyunjun used before. with a huff of air from his nose, hyunjun opened his mouth to speak but instead pulled on the collar of jaehyun's shirt to pull him closer. the older's hands rested on his hips now, his grip tightening as they moved closer together. 

silence fell between them for a moment, a silence that left jaehyun wondering. that's when hyunjun spoke, "i don't care, let them see us." his voice was quiet, soon he moved to level his mouth with jaehyun's ear. "i want to own you, to control you." 

hyunjun's words sent a shiver down jaehyun's spine, making his breath hitch when he tried to gasp. his hands clenched onto the fabric of hyunjun's top, ruining the stylists' hard work. he could feel hyunjun's breath hitting his neck, and he then knew that they were standing too close together for too long. he knew he had to stop it, but he couldn't, nor did he want to escape this. it felt almost as though hyunjun locked him into a spell, a hex maybe, something he could never break from. 

jaehyun was speechless, so, instead of using his words he used actions. he moved away from hyunjun so that he could once again look at him directly, a hand snaked its way up from the younger's thin waist to the back of his neck. their lips brushed for a moment, jaehyun felt as though the air was stolen from his lungs at the feeling. it wouldn't be the first time their lips touched, but each time it felt entirely new to him. "jaehyun." hyunjun whispered, breath hitting the cheeks of the aforementioned male before him. "kiss me." 

it was all that he needed to hear before closing the gap between the two of them, their lips meeting at once. hyunjun finally got what he wanted, his hands roamed up jaehyun's torso to find the arm that traveled to his waist. he put his hand on top of jaehyun's, feeling the warmth of his skin against his own. they both craved for more, but it could never happen, not now. shortly after it had started, the kiss was broken to leave the two males breathing heavily afterward. 

"we have to get onto the stage now, you've already ruined my makeup enough." hyunjun teased, leaning in to kiss the top of jaehyun's nose before running off down the hall. 

· · · 

jaehyun could feel him on his skin still, the taste of him still burnt onto his tongue each time he came to his mind. it had all stayed, the memory of even his scent lingered in his nostrils after 4 months of not being near him. hyunjun left their group because of injuries, which he could easily understand since dancing could never be the same for him. even if he respected his decision, jaehyun couldn't stop himself from feeling upset over it at the same time. 

meeting up with one another was almost impossible, the idea was merely a fantasy at this point. maybe, they could put together plans to see each other if hyunjun would respond to his calls or messages. jaehyun hadn't heard his voice since the day he left, he was afraid that maybe he would start to forget what it sounded like. his mind thought back to that day, in the concert hall when hyunjun practically declared his want for jaehyun. 

the memory wasn't the same as the moment, it would never be the same. even though, he could hear his voice loud and clear, almost as if he was still there in front of him by his ear. telling him that he wanted to own him, and to control him, which he did exactly that. jaehyun knew now that he had gotten himself in too deep, the more he got from hyunjun, the more he wanted from him. unfortunately, he had none of him now, when at one point he had all of him, to himself. 

just as jaehyun let out a sigh, fighting back the urge to cry for the umpteenth time over the loss of hyunjun's presence, he heard his phone start to ring. looking over to the phone off to the side on his bed, he saw that someone was calling him, but it was an unknown number. jaehyun picked up his phone, answering the call with a monotone "hello." 

"hello, jaehyun." the person on the other line replied, and that's when jaehyun could remember exactly the sound of hyunjun's voice.


End file.
